Integral Tranquility
by Serenally
Summary: -1000GreenSun's Summer Reds Contest- He yearned for her presence, her spirit. Only she could bring him the happiness he desired...But she was far away, and as summer took place, he found himself incomplete and disturbed...Until he read his fortune cookie. Rated T for language. Pure REDS.


**A/N ****: OH MY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE POSTED SOMETHING ON . I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!  
****Ahem...Anyway, this one-shot is for 1000GreenSun's Summer Reds Contest. She's right, THIS FANDOM SHOULD HAVE MORE REDS ACTION IN IT...So I'm adding some :) And also, I just can't resist any challenge, that's who I am ;)**

**WARNING: I'm _really_ rusty. I haven't written in AGES...so I don't know if it's good or terrible. Also, 1000GreenSun, can you tell me if it's alright for your contest? I'm not sure if it totally fits in the restrictions :S**

**That being said, Read and Review please :3**

* * *

**Integral Tranquility**

It had been almost a month and a half since he'd last lay eyes on her, and his mind couldn't help revolving around her. _Everything _involving her.

Each passing day felt like an eternity spent in hell since that faithful day at the beginning of July. To pass time, the sixteen year old often closed his eyes and let his imagination pull him away from the feeling of despair he was experiencing. Her voice, her melodious and rare voice, echoed inside his head like a song. He could still _feel _the texture of her silky long hair between his fingers. And when he took a deep breath, he could smell her perfume: a captivating fuse of fresh roses and vanilla….

"_I have to go, Brick." She said, her eyes looking down as if she was afraid of his reaction. "Mojo Jojo has been spotted in Tokyo looking for some material to build a new prototype of his dangerous robots. It is said that only Japan has the technology he is seeking. The Girls and I have to stop him and bring him back to Townsville, and until we succeed…I'm afraid we won't see each other."_

_The words hit him like poisoned darts, crashed into him. For a second, he genuinely thought she was kidding, but when he noticed the serious and saddened look in her eyes (those amazing pink orbs of hers), he felt something sink deeply inside. The thought of uncertainty, insecurity and of being away from her for an unknown amount of time destroyed his heart. He didn't know how to react…and she had absolutely _no_ idea how much he was affected by it…_

_So, instead of telling her with words (he had never been good with words), his brain shut down and he decided to show her with actions._

_He grabbed her by the waist and passionately pressed his body against hers as hard as he could. The Rowdyruff Boy whiffed her perfume and ran her fragile locks between his rough fingers._

_She tensed in his arms, but returned the embrace. After a moment, they pulled away, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips met hers, sharing the bliss of their first kiss. _

_And with that, she flew away swiftly, leaving a trail of her signature pink light in the sky next to her sisters' blue and green ones._

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

It was now mid-August, and Brick had been wandering endlessly through Townsville, searching for some ways to keep his brain from exploding from abusively thinking about her. The heat wasn't helping though, the red-eyed boy had only been walking for around ten minutes and he was already sweating. The blazing sun was cruelly melting everybody's ice creams.

Brick instantly thought about Blossom's ice breath. Her special power would be incredibly useful right now. Hell, her mere _presence _would help the deep pit in his stomach. Brick scowled interiorly. He wanted her. _Bad_. He felt as if his soul was confused, in war. There was so much conflict in him, and he knew that only _she _could bring that peace, tranquility that he so deeply desired. He wanted that peace of mind, that relief, that happiness-

"Hey man!" He heard his brothers call him.

He grumbled sourly. So much for inner peace.

"What the fuck do you dickheads want?" He answered darkly.

His brothers felt a little intimidated, but they stuck with their big bro nonetheless. The leader of the trio had always acted distant when he was emotionally disturbed, but Butch and Boomer couldn't help but notice that he was being especially pissy and unapproachable ever since the Powerpuff Girls had left town.

"Dude, stop being an ass. We only wanted to know if Pinky came back yet." Butch answered, his hands up in the air as defense.

Brick narrowed his eyes at the nickname. "Not yet. Now leave me be."

"Remind me again why you can't just go flying out to Japan and find her?" Boomer asked, licking his Popsicle and raising his eyebrow.

Brick rolled his eyes and growled. "The Mayor's got us under surveillance remember? We promised to be good. So, we have to earn their trust by staying in Townsville, and therefore, proving that we're not causing any shit."

"Oh. Right."

"Now, go away." Brick attempted to finish viciously and walked away.

Butch grabbed his shoulder however, making him stop brutally. The red Ruff took a deep breath in order to conceal his impatience. He knew he was probably failing to do so.

"Leader boy," He started. "I might sound like a goddamn pussy, but I don't freakin' care. We're worried about you. You're not yourself anymore…"

Boomer joined in. "…and so we decided to give you this to cheer you up!"

Brick frowned as his blond brother dropped something in his hand.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Booms." He replied.

Boomer grinned and kept a relaxed posture. "It's a fortune cookie I got from the Chinese restaurant next to our apartment. Who knows? Maybe it'll entertain you, give your mind a rest…You might even like your fortune!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "The 'fortune' is pure bullshit and you know it. It's probably written by some ugly, old and uneducated dude working in the factory where those cookies are made."

Butch shrugged. "Who gives a damn? Just have fun bro, enjoy your life and stop thinking about the girl."

"Don't tell me what to do." Brick immediately replied, dangerously glaring at him.

Butch's smile flattered and he cleared his throat. Both Boomer and he decided to leave their brother alone as his aura started to darken.

"Anyway bro, see ya!" The blue-eyed boy said. And with that, they left.

Brick sighed of relief. He wanted to be alone now, and without _any _distractions. So, he decided to walk up to the park. The amount of children playing there didn't quite please him, but he preferred that from the company of his annoying brothers (who were even bigger babies that the ones in the park).

He sat down on a bench, and, curiosity getting the best out of him…He broke the fortune cookie in two.

_The one you love is closer than you think. _

Brick snorted. As he thought, his _fortune _was pure bullshit. The one he loved was on the other side of the world-

A roar of cheers erupted from the park…and from all over Townsville. Brick's eyes snapped up from his fortune cookie. Children, as well as adults, were screaming in pure delight. They were all looking up at the sky, so Brick decided to do the same.

_Chiu! Chiu! Chiu!_

Three streaks of light flashed through the sky. One lime green, one baby blue…

Including the last one that was light pink…and it was approaching critically closer to him by the second.

Brick's brain was frozen as he couldn't figure it out. It was happening way too fast for him to even comprehend the whole situation.

But a single, melodious and rare voice suddenly rang in his ears, making his whole world make sense again.

"Brick…" She said.

He turned around as fast as he could. His heartbeat increased dramatically at the sight. The feeling of pure euphoria was accompanied by an overwhelming sensation of exhilaration and an adrenaline rush. Without wasting any time, he ran towards her.

As their bodies touched for the first time in so many days, he felt as if a burning fire had been reignited inside. Boring his eyes inside hers, he cupped up her cheek and placed his lips against hers, savoring the feeling he had missed so much. Their hands rammed over each other in a frenzy. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss before pulling away.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear.

Brick didn't think he could be happier than when she returned…He was wrong.

"W-What did you say?" He asked, his eyes widening. It was the first time he was hearing those blissful words coming out of her mouth.

Her crimson lips curled into a soft smile. She gave him an intense look before grabbing his face into her hand.

"I truly, deeply and wildly love you Brick Jojo." She revealed. "I've been wishing to be in your arms ever since I left you."

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her into an embrace, enveloping her with all the love he could. Tranquility and peace automatically settled between them, making them feel complete again.

"I'll grant your wish…Because I love you more Blossom."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW...please? :P It makes my day :)**


End file.
